Un mondo alla rovescia
by Loke Laufeyson
Summary: E se Thor fosse il cattivo e Loki il buono? OOC
1. Chapter 1

Quando si svegliò il sole era ormai alto e gli feriva gli occhi. Posò una mano sul volto per proteggersi prima di volgere lo sguardo verso il polso fasciato. Un lungo sospiro uscì dalle labbra semichiuse.

Loki scosse più volte il capo prima di alzarsi a sedere sul letto. Il polso gli doleva molto, ma era più il dolore interiore di quello fisico. Ricordava perfettamente l'ultima discussione con suo fratello Thor. Era così cambiato, dal Thor gentile e affabile, ad un Thor privo di scrupoli e crudele.

Non aveva mai compreso come fosse stata possibile quella trasformazione così improvvisa e radicale, era diventato il male assoluto.

Aveva perso la cognizione del tempo da quando era sceso su Midgard, eppure era certo che fossero passati molti anni; forse aveva semplicemente smesso di contare, ma quando Thor era sceso sulla Terra tutto gli era crollato addosso.

Non poteva più considerarlo un amico, ma un nemico implacabile e senza scrupoli. Non lo sapeva quando si avvicinò a lui con un caldo sorriso sulle labbra, felice di rivederlo dopo tanto tempo, e la mancanza di sorriso sul volto del fratello inizialmente non lo mise in allarme. Sapeva quanto fosse difficile vivere ad Asgard a contatto con Odino, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse accaduto a Thor.

Quando si avvicinò a lui, la prima cosa che il Dio biondo fece fu di afferrare il polso del più giovane con forza. Solo quando lo guardò con attenzione negli occhi, Loki si rese conto di quello che era accaduto.

"Fratello mio..." Mormorò appena udibile Loki verso il maggiore "Cosa accade?" Non riusciva a distaccare lo sguardo da quello del fratello, era come ipnotizzato.

"Tu..." La voce di Thor tremava per la rabbia. "Tu... E' stata colpa tua la morte di Sif. Tua e solo tua. Padre mi ha raccontato tutto."

"Io..." Le parole gli morirono in gola. La sete di vendetta di Odino era riuscita a deviare la mente del fratello. "Possiamo sistemare tutto, assieme. Tu ed io. Ascolt..."

Thor non lasciò finire la frase al fratello: strinse con forza il polso di Loki fino a spezzarlo.

Il giovane principe di Asgard gridò per la sorpresa ed il dolore, piegandodosi per cercare di sfuggire alla sua stretta fino ad appoggiare il ginocchio destro a terra.

"Me la pagherai Loki, e questa è una promessa che ti faccio."

Quello che accadde subito dopo fu come un sogno per Loki. Udì la voce di Captain America e dei Vendicatori alle sue spalle. Sentì Thor che gli lasciava il polso prima di attaccarli. Non seppe mai esattamente come andò a finire, avendo perso i sensi poco dopo.

Un triste sorriso solcò il suo volto prima di alzarsi dal letto. Quell'ultimo incontro con Thor lo perseguitava ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi.

Si ricordava bene la morte di Sif: era presente, ma non aveva potuto fare nulla per salvarla, i Giganti di Ghiaccio non avevano avuto pietà di lei. Avevano affondato le loro spine di ghiaccio direttamente nel suo cuore, trapassandolo da parte a parte.

Non era molto lontano e aveva sentito il grido soffocato di Sif, ma non era riuscito a intervenire; era circondato da altri Giganti che cercavano di portarlo dal loro sovrano. Thor era arrivato poco dopo, e invocando il fulmine aveva gettato al suolo tutti i nemici con un solo poderoso colpo del suo martello; non si accorse nemmeno della presenza di Loki quando prese fra le sue braccia Sif e si allontanò dal campo di battaglia.

Con un ultimo sospiro il giocane principe si ridestò da quei dolorosi ricordi "Thor..." Mormorò mentre si avviava alla porta, non aveva necessità di vestirsi, la magia lo aiutava. "Fratello mio."

Quando mise la mano sul pomello la porta si aprì, rivelando Natasha con un vassoio e una tazza di tè. La donna inarcò un sopracciglio quando notò Loki proprio di fronte a lei.

"Loki cosa ci fai in piedi? Dovresti riposare."

"Sto bene Nat, e non posso riposare oltre." Una lunga pausa prima di riprendere a parlare. "Tutti noi siamo in pericolo. Midgard corre un grosso rischio con Thor fuori controllo: colui che dovrebbe essere il campione di questo mondo è diventato il suo peggior nemico." Un sorriso triste apparve sul volto del Dio. "E tutto per colpa mia..." Amare erano le sue parole.

"Non è colpa tua, non puoi darti colpe che non hai. Thor è cambiato, lo hai detto anche tu, ma..."

"Nat." Loki scosse il capo posando una mano sulla spalla della donna. Non aggiunse altro prima di uscire dalla stanza a passo lento.

Da quando era arrivato a Midgard aveva sempre trovato delle persone disposte ad occuparsi di lui, e le ringraziava mettendole in pericolo.

Doveva fermare suo fratello da solo, l'ira di Thor non avrebbe dovuto toccare nessun altro a parte lui. Doveva allontanarsi da tutti loro, non aveva altra scelta, non poteva ripagarli in questo modo, non i suoi amici che tanto avevano fatto per lui.

Loki iniziò a camminare lentamente lungo il corridoio dell'Helicarrier. Non si guardava in giro, conosceva quel luogo come le sue tasche, aveva aiutato a progettarlo e per lui non nascondeva alcun segreto. Loki e Nick Fury avevano fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro e con la tecnologia Stark non avrebbe potuto che migliorare notevolmente, ma l'umanità non era pronta ad affrontare un Dio norreno in cerca di vendetta. Non erano pronti nemmeno i Vendicatori anche se erano sicuramente uomini fuori dal comune.

Fermò per qualche istante i suoi passi quando udì Tony chiamarlo, ma proseguì. Sembrava quasi che avessero capito quello che gli passava per la mente.

"Dove credi di andare Loki?" La voce era inconfondibile. Il Dio dovette fermarsi prima di uscire. L'uscita era, infatti, bloccata dalla mole di Steve Rogers.

"Loki." Il Capitano mise una mano sulla spalla del giovane. "Nat mi ha informato del vostro piccolo scambio di idee."

"Steve." Lo sguardo di Steve aveva qualcosa che lui non aveva mai visto, e Loki rimase stupito ed in silenzio.

"Non farai la sciocchezza di affrontare Thor da solo, vero?"

"In realtà era quello che volevo fare; non posso e non voglio coinvolgervi in una faida familiare nata da una manipolazione perpetrata da Odino. Sono sicuro che..."

Steve non lasciò che Loki proseguisse. "Non puoi essere sicuro di nulla. Thor non è più quello che conoscevi, ma è un Dio privo di scrupoli. Non ci ha pensato due volte prima di spezzarti il polso."

"Sono sicuro che ci sia ancora del buono in lui, non posso lasciarlo nelle mani di Odino."  
"Nessuno di noi ti chiede questo. Thor è una minaccia per tutti, non solo per te e come tutte le minacce affrontate fino ad ora affronteremo anche questa insieme. Siamo una famiglia e nessuno viene lasciato indietro o solo quando ha problemi."

"Steve, non siete addestrati per tutto questo."

"Vero, non lo siamo e forse non lo saremo mai, ma siamo pronti a difendere la Terra da ogni minaccia, e non ti lasceremo solo. Nemmeno tu puoi affrontare Thor da solo. Sei pronto a sopportare tutto quello che potrebbe accadere?"

"Tutto quello che potrebbe accadere? Non capisco Steve."

"Thor potrebbe toccare le cose o le persone a te più care"  
"Le persone più care a me mi sono state portate via da Odino anni fa, ma lui non mi ha mai voluto credere ed ora..." Si interruppe abbassando il capo, riprendendo a parlare poco dopo. "Capisco quello che intendi, ora voi siete cari a me e lui potrebbe in qualche modo sfruttare questi miei sentimenti; potrebbe attaccarvi o peggio, farvi divenire schiavi di Odino o dei suoi Berserker"

"E tu saresti pronto ad affrontare tutto ciò da solo?"

"No."

Steve sorrise udendo la risposta. "Allora è deciso. Dicci quello che ci serve sapere su Thor."

"Va bene."Loki volse le spalle a Steve, ma prima di dirigersi verso la sala riunione mormorò"Grazie."


	2. Chapter 2

Erano passati molti mesi da quando i Vendicatori gli avevano dato il supporto contro Thor e la loro amicizia si era profondamente rafforzata. Molte cose erano cambiate, molte coppie si erano formate, ma lui non era più riuscito ad amare. Ogni volta che guardava il volto di una donna non poteva fare a meno di ricordare il volto insanguinato di Sygyn e dei suoi adorati bambini.

"Loki." La voce di Steve lo destò dai suoi pensieri. "Siamo pronti."

"Bene" Loki annuì mentre si alzava dalla sua poltrona. Lo sguardo si posò su ogni Vendicatore presente. Steve, Natashia,Clint, Maria, Tony e Bruce, insieme con Phil e Nick lo stavano guardando con attenzione in attesa della riunione che il giovane Dio aveva promesso loro mesi addietro.

"Prima di tutto, scusate se ho aspettato così tanto prima di parlarvi di mio fratello, ma ho dovuto attendere che i miei agganci ad Asgard mi dessero un quadro più completo della situazione." Una lunga pausa seguì l'apparizione di una foto nei monitor che i Vendicatori avevano di fronte a loro.

"Conoscete già Thor, almeno di vista, ma quello che non sapete è che è completamente fuori controllo. Le mie spie mi hanno riportato di molte crudeltà perpetrate da lui e dai sui Berserker, i guerrieri sacri di Odino."

"Non capisco il perchè di questo cambiamento. Hai sempre parlato molto bene di Thor. L'hai sempre definito il Campione della Terra, cos'è accaduto?" Domandò Natasha.

"Sua moglie Sif è morta durante un attacco su Jotunheim e mi ritiene direttamente responsabile di ciò che è accaduto. Odino ha sfruttato a suo vantaggio questo risentimento e ha plasmato Thor a sua immagine e somiglianza: ora è un guerriero crudele e spietato, privo di ogni scrupolo e sentimento."

Loki posò lo sguardo sul monitor della sua postazione prima di riprendere a parlare. "Mi è stato riferito che, visto che un membro della Famiglia Reale nonchè erede al trono di Asgard non può rimanere senza una donna, gli è stata assegnata una schiava... e mi hanno anche riferito il trattamento che le riserva. Scarica tutta la rabbia accumulata su di lei, tanto che i miei uomini si domandano come faccia ad essere ancora in vita; evidentemente ha delle qualità sconosciute che sono tenute ben celate."

"Una schiava? Non è un'usanza un po' antiquata?"

"Ad Asgard è normale, Nat, anche io ne ho una."

"La donna che hai portato con te?"

"Esattamente; ma come potete ben vedere le porto rispetto, non alzerei mai un dito su di lei, ma ne parleremo dopo; ho novità anche su questo argomento."

"E' tornata?"

"Sì Steve, è tornata. Il suo lungo viaggio per i Mondi le ha fatto scoprire quello che è in realtà, ma torniamo a mio fratello."

Sorrise divertito notando gli sguardi incuriositi dei suoi amici. "Le spie mi hanno riferito che Thor è diventato il comandate dei Berserker di Odino dopo aver ucciso in un duello il vecchio comandante. E' stato un combattimento molto sanguinoso e cruento, tanto che Madre è fatta allontanare. Da quel momento le cose sono cambiate su Asgard: l'atmosfera è diventata cupa ed irrespirabile. C'è un clima di sospetto e terrore, basta una parola sbagliata per essere arrestati, o torturati a morte e giustiziati se la parola sbagliata è rivolta a Thor. Non mi è dato sapere se sia lui stesso ad occuparsi delle torture, ma non mi stupirei visto il grosso cambiamento che ha subito in questi ultimi mesi.  
La situazione è questa al momento: Thor vuole la mia testa e vuole Midgard come suo regno, fino a che Odino non gli cederà Asgard."

"Non avrà né una cosa né l'altra." Le parole di Tony erano appena udibili, ma Loki le sentì ugualmente.

"Sì Tony, non avrà né il tuo pianeta né la mia testa. Non possiamo permettere che Midgard vada in mano ad un pazzo sanguinario."

"Sai già come ha intenzione di agire o com'è composto il suo esercito?"

"Ho qualche informazione, Nick. Vi sono sicuramente Berserker e maghi, ma su questo punto non ho ancora abbastanza elementi per dirvi quali maestri di magia sceglierà Thor; posso presumere coloro che fanno più danni: gli Elementalisti del Fuoco."

"Perchè non mi piace come nome?" Borbottò nuovamente Iron Man inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Dovrai fare in modo che la tua armatura sopporti alte temperature, Tony, non vorrei avere un arrosto Stark e non vorrei nemmeno dare spiegazioni a Pepper per una cosa del genere."

"Sarà fatto capo. Per carità divina, e chi la sente se tuo fratello mi fa abbrustolire le chiappe dai suoi focosi maghi? Mi metterò al lavoro, non ti preoccupare" Rispose l'uomo con un cenno del capo e una piccola smorfia sul viso.

"Mio Signore Loki."

Una voce femminile fece voltare tutti i presenti.

Loki sorrise e fece cenno alla nuova arrivata di avvicinarsi. La donna, poteva avere 25 anni umani, era di altezza normale, non magra, con capelli lunghi e rossi, leggermente mossi; gli occhi erano verdi e sul volto c'erano delle lentiggini. Indossava un semplice abito di velluto verde, il colore del suo padrone.

"Eccoti, finalmente."

"Scusate se vi ho fatto attendere."

"Non temere Màne, non hai perso nulla di importante. Ti ricordi dei Vendicatori, vero?" Loki attese un cenno del capo della donna prima di continuare. "Penso che tu abbia letto i rapporti che ti ho lasciato sul tavolo della nostra cabina." Indicò alla giovane una poltrona vuota accanto a lui, e poi si rivolse nuovamente a tutti i presenti. "Màne ci sarà molto utile. In questi mesi di lontananza ha approfondito le sue conoscenze alchemiche finalizzate al combattimento ed alla cura."

"Alchimia?"

"Sì Clint, alchimia. Da voi è bollata come magia o con definizioni peggiori, ma se la si sa usare è un'arma molto potente: crea e distrugge. Ogni alchimista serio ha i suoi limiti e alcuni di questi non andrebbero mai superati. Purtroppo la storia è piena di alchimisti che l'hanno fatto ed hanno pagato con la loro stessa vita la loro presunzione o avventatezza. Purtroppo non sono un'alchimista e quindi ho dovuto mandare la mia schiava da alcuni dei Maestri più capaci, perchè potesse carpire i loro segreti. La sto addestrando da sempre alla magia, anche se ero costretto a nascondere il tutto quando ero ad Asgard: una schiava istruita avrebbe subito una condanna a morte."

"Barbarie"

Loki sorrise al commento. "Sì è una barbarie, ma per fortuna era la mia schiava, e non sono mai stato d'accordo sul fatto che le schiave non fossero istruite;non ho mai amato le persone prive di educazione ed intelligenza. Quando mi sono reso conto delle sue potenzialità ho deciso di iniziare l'addestramento. Ha ancora molta strada da fare, ma so che ha già affrontato le sue prime battaglie e dovrà continuare così per migliorarsi e diventare più forte."

"Che ruolo hanno i maghi in un esercito?" Domandò Clint mentre studiava Màne con attenzione.

"Molto simile al tuo, Clint. Sono nelle retrovie, hanno uno spiccato senso della strategia e si accorgono di ciò che gli altri non vedono. Soprattutto, sono i primi che devono essere resi inoffensivi durante un combattimento, specie se sono Guaritori. Ma ne parleremo a momento debito, in questo momento non voglio annoiarvi con la strategia.

Dobbiamo solo prepararci; Thor è di carattere impetuoso e impaziente, non tarderà ad arrivare, e quando avverrà dovremo essere in grado di sostenere il suo assalto"

"Saremo pronti, Loki."

Loki annuì appena con il capo. "Abbiamo finito per ora; riposate ed allenatevi finchè avete tempo. Quando mio fratello arriverà non avremo più tempo né per l'una né per l'altra cosa. Tu Màne rimani, dobbiamo parlare."

Attese che i Vendicatori, Nick e Phil si allontanassero prima di volgersi verso di lei e riprendere a parlare. "Ho visto quello che mi hai lasciato. Il tuo Maestro alchimista è molto contento di te, mi ha riferito dei tuoi progressi, ma mi ha anche confidato che non ti sei impegnata fino in fondo. Vorrei sapere il motivo di tutto ciò. Non ti avevo forse detto che dovevi impegnarti ad apprendere il più possibile?"

"Sì, mio Signore, me lo avevate detto, ma..." La ragazza fece una lunga pausa prima di riprendere "Faccio fatica a vedere un'altra persona come Maestro. Per me..."

"Taci!"

Màne sobbalzò udendo il tono di voce di Loki, che la fissava con attenzione.

"Non pensavo che tu potessi deludermi in questo modo" sibilò il giovane Dio.

"Mio Signore io..."

"Non hai scusanti. Mi auguro che non mi deluderai in battaglia: mi servi al massimo delle tue capacità, dovremo affrontare Thor e la protezione dei Vendicatori è sulle tue spalle. Sai cosa accadrebbe se tu non riuscissi a proteggerli?" Loki non lasciò il tempo a Màne di rispondere. Si chinò su di lei per mormorarle all'orecchio. "Thor vincerebbe, il tuo Signore morirebbe e tu diverresti la schiava di qualche berserk." Non si scostò da lei, in attesa di una risposta.

"Non accadrà, mio Signore. Non vi deluderò una seconda volta"  
"Me lo auguro per te. E' raro che dia una seconda possibilità, lo sai. Non sprecarla."

Loki si allontanò da lei a grandi aveva altro modo per scuoterla se non rimproverarla.

Si domandò d'un tratto se fosse stato troppo duro con lei, sapeva bene quanto gli era fedele e sapeva ancora meglio che era stata vittima della maledizione delle schiave: si era innamorata del suo Signore.

Per sua sfortuna, non era contraccambiata.

"Non deludermi Màne." Mormorò prima di entrare nella loro cabina.


	3. Chapter 3

Erano passati molti mesi da quando i Vendicatori gli avevano dato il supporto contro Thor e la loro amicizia si era approfondita molto. Molte cose erano cambiate, molte coppie si erano formate, ma lui non era più riuscito ad amare. Ogni volta che guardava il volto di una donna si ricordava del volto insanguinato di Sygyn e dei suoi adorati bambini.

"Loki." La voce di Steve lo destò dai suoi pensieri. "Siamo pronti."

"Bene, Steve." Annuì Loki mentre si alzava dalla poltrona. Lo sguardo si posò su ogni Vendicatore presente. Steve, Natashia, Phil, Clint, Maria, Nick, Tony e Bruce lo stavano fissando con attenzione in attesa della riunione che Loki aveva promesso loro ormai tre mesi addietro. "Prima di tutto, scusate se ho atteso così tanto prima di parlare di mio fratello Thor, ma ho dovuto attendere che i miei agganci ad Asgard mi dessero un quadro più completo della situazione." Una lunga pausa seguì l'apparizione di una foto nei monitor che i Vendicatori avevano di fronte a lui. "Thor lo conoscete, almeno di vista, ma quello che non sapete è che ormai è completamente fuori controllo. Le mie spie mi hanno riportato di molte crudeltà perpetrate da lui e dai sui Berseker."

"Non capisco il perchè di questo cambiamento. Ce ne hai sempre parlato molto bene di Thor. L'hai sempre definito il Campione della Terra, cos'è accaduto?"

"Sua moglie Sif è morta durante un attacco su Jotunaim e mi ritiene direttamente responsabile di quello che è accaduto. Odino ha sfruttato a suo vantaggio questo odio latente di Thor e l'ha plasmato a sua immagine e somiglianza: crudele e spietato, privo di ogni scrupolo e di sentimenti." Loki posò lo sguardo sul monitor della sua postazione prima di riprendere a parlare. "Mi è stato riferito che gli è stata assegnata una schiava visto che l'erede al trono di Asgard non può rimanere senza una donna e mi hanno riferito il trattamento che le riserva. Scarica tutta la rabbia accumulata su di lei, tanto che i miei uomini si domandano come faccia ad essere ancora in vita; evidentemente ha delle qualità nascoste che sono tenute ben celate."

"Una schiava, non è un po' antiquata come cosa?"

"Ad Asgard è normale, Nat, anche io ne ho una."

"La donna che hai portato con te?"

"Sì proprio lei, ma come potete ben vedere le porto rispetto, non alzerei mai un dito su di lei, ma ne parleremo dopo; ci sono novità anche su di lei."

"E' tornata?"

"Sì, Steve è tornata. Il suo lungo viaggio per i mondi le ha fatto scoprire quello che è in realtà, ma tornando a Thor." Sorrise divertito notando gli sguardi di curiosità dei suoi amici. "I miei uomini mi hanno riferito che è diventano il comandate dei Berseker di Odino uccidendo in un duello il vecchio comandante. E' stato un duello molto sanguinoso e cruento, tanto che Madre è stata portata via. Da quel momento le cose sono cambiate su Asgard; l'atmosfera è diventata cupa ed irrespirabile. C'è un clima di sospetto e basta una mezza parola sbagliata per essere giustiziati o torturati a morte se la mezza parola sbagliata è rivolta a Thor. Non mi è dato sapere se sia lui direttamente ad occuparsi delle torture, ma non mi stupirei visto il grosso cambiamento che ha subito in questi ultimi mesi.  
La situazione è questa al momento: Thor vuole la mia testa e vuole Midgard come suo regno personale fino a che Odino non gli cederà Asgard."

"Non avrà né una cosa né l'altra." Le parole di Tony erano appena udibili, ma Loki le udì.

"Sì Tony, non avrà né Midgard né la mia testa. Non possiamo permettere che Midgard vada in mano ad un pazzo sanguinario come Thor."

"Sai già come ha intenzione di agire o com'è composto il suo esercito?"

"Ho qualche informazione, Nick. Berseker di sicuro e maghi, ma su questo punto non ho ancora abbastanza per dirvi quali maghi sceglierà Thor, ma posso presumere quelli che fanno più danni: gli elementalisti del fuoco."

"Perchè non mi piace come nome?" Borbottò Tony.

"Dovrai fare in modo che la tua armatura sopporti alte temperature, Tony, non vorrei avere un arrosto Stark e non voglio nemmeno dare spiegazioni a Pepper per una cosa del genere."

"Sarà fatto capo, mi metterò al lavoro, non ti preoccupare."

"Mio Signore Loki."

Una voce femminile fece voltare tutti i presenti. Loki sorrise e fece cenno alla donna di avvicinarsi a lui. La donna, poteva avere 25 anni umani, era di altezza normale, non magra, con capelli lunghi e rossi, leggermente mossi; gli occhi erano verdi e sul volto c'erano delle lentiggini. Indossava un semplice abito di velluto verde, il colore del suo padrone.

"Eccoti, finalmente."

"Scusate se vi ho fatto attendere, mio Signore."

"Non temere Màne non hai perso nulla di importante. Ti ricordi dei Vendicatori, vero?" Loki attese un cenno del capo della donna prima di continuare. "Penso che tu abbia letto i rapporti che ti sono stati lasciati sul tavolo della nostra cabina." Indicò a Màne una poltrona vuota accanto a lui. "Màne ci sarà molto utile. In questi mesi di lontananza ha approfondito le sue conoscenze alchemiche finalizzate al combattimento ed alla cura."

"Alchimia?"

"Sì Clint, alchimia. Da voi è bollata come magia o con definizioni peggiori, ma se la si sa usare è un'arma molto potente: crea e distrugge. Ogni alchimista serio ha i suoi limiti e alcuni di questi non andrebbero mai superati. Purtroppo la storia è piena di questi alchimisti che l'hanno fatto ed hanno pagato con la loro stessa vita questa presunzione. Purtroppo non sono un'alchimista e quindi ho dovuto mandarla da alcuni dei Maestri più conosciuti perchè potesse carpire da loro i segreti. La sto addestrando da sempre alla magia, anche se ero costretto a nascondere il tutto quando ero ad Asgard, una schiava istruita avrebbe subito una condanna a morte."

"Barbaria."

Loki sorrise al commento. "Sì una barbaria, ma per sua fortuna era la mia schiava e non sono mai stato d'accordo sul fatto che le schiave non fossero istruite e non ho mai amato le persone prive di educazione ed intelligenza. Quando mi sono reso conto delle sue potenzialità ho deciso di iniziare il suo addestramento. Ha ancora molta strada da fare, ma so che ha già affrontato le sue prime battaglie e dovrà continuare così per migliorarsi e divenire più forte."

"Che ruolo hanno i maghi in un esercito?" Domandò Clint mentre studiava Màne con attenzione.

"Molto simile al tuo, Clint. Sono nelle retrovie, hanno uno spiccato senso della strategia e notano cose che altri non notano. I maghi, guaritori soprattutto, sono i primi che devono essere resi inoffensivi, ma ne parleremo a momento debito. Non voglio annoiarvi con la strategia ora. Dobbiamo solo prepararci; Thor non farà più passare molto tempo e quando arriverà dovremo essere capaci di sostenere il colpo."

"Saremo pronti, Loki."

Loki annuì appena con il capo. "Siete liberi, riposate ed allenatevi finchè avete tempo. Quando Thor arriverà non avremo più tempo né per uno né per l'altro. Tu Màne rimani, dobbiamo parlare." Attese che i Vendicatori si allontanassero prima di volgersi verso di lei e riprendere a parlare. "Ho visto quello che mi hai lasciato. Il tuo Maestro alchimista è molto contento di te, mi ha detto dei tuoi progressi, ma mi ha anche detto che non ti sei impegnata fino in fondo ed io vorrei sapere il motivo di tutto ciò. Non ti avevo forse detto che dovevi apprendere più possibile e che dovevi impegnarti?"

"Sì, mio Signore, me lo avevate detto, ma..." Màne fece una lunga pausa prima di riprendere. "Faccio fatica a vedere un'altra persona come Maestro. Per me..."

"Taci!". Màne sobbalzò udendo il tono di voce di Loki che la stava fissando con attenzione. "Non pensavo che tu potessi deludermi in questo modo, Màne."

"Mio Signore io..."

"Non hai scusanti, mi auguro che non mi deluderai in battaglia. Tu mi servi al massimo della tua potenza, dovremo affrontare Thor e la protezione dei Vendicatori è sulle tue spalle. Sai cosa accadrebbe se tu non riuscissi a proteggerli?" Loki non lasciò il tempo a Màne di rispondere. Si chinò su di lei per mormorarle all'orecchio. "Thor vincerebbe, il tuo Signore morirebbe e tu diverresti la schiava di qualche Berseker." Non si scostò da lei in attesa di una sua risposta.

"Non accadrà, mio Signore. Non vi deluderò una seconda volta."  
"Me lo auguro per te, Màne. E' raro che dia una seconda possibilità, lo sai. Non sprecarla."

Loki si allontanò da lei a grandi passi. Non gli era mai piaciuto mentire, ma non aveva altro modo per scuoterla. Si domandava se fosse stato troppo duro con lei, sapeva bene quanto gli era fedele e sapeva ancora meglio che era stata vittima della maledizione delle schiave: innamorarsi del suo Signore, ma, per sua sfortuna, non era contraccambiata da lui.

"Non deludarmi Màne." Mormorò prima di entrare nella loro cabina.


End file.
